A Eternity of Life
by MimiCheshire
Summary: Random story I did during school..lemony goodness soon to come!Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I felt compulsions jerk through my body.I felt sweat droplets cover my felt as if I was being engulfed by body not only felt as if it burned,but as if everywhere stagger breathe I took would crush my muscles were tensed up and my body vision was my back arched up and I let out a screams were coming out of my mouth faster than I ever knew could be body grew numb..and I felt those two puncture marks on my neck burn as much as I was.

If this was how death felt,I only wished I could have died in my sleep,peacefully.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I didn't wake up as Amara Knowles..I woke up as something way beyond human nature.I woke up feeling as if I was a...predator.

I was laying on the ground,assumingly where I died it felt different,I could feel the shards of gravel and dirt through my my vision was way better than before!As I got up,I realized it was way to swift and quick for a normal I realized,I wasn't normal anymore.

I raised my hand and began flexing felt like a smooth rippling affect in my muscles.I looked all around me...it seemed as if everything about me was least from as I tried to remember my past,I couldn' seemed as if all my memories were gone;as if I started a new life.

And I realized...I had I was reborn as something more than a human.

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

I was perched on the top of the tallest building in New York.I watched as the city slept,most of rain was drenching everything it touched,making the city seem more like something in a scary vision was dotted by black spots,and my throat was dry as a desert.I knew tonight,I'd have to feed..just to sustain my hunger.

I pushed myself off the edge,flying fast through the always eased my moods,something about rushing through the rain just calmed me.

My landing was oh so left knee stayed on the ground,catching my fall and my back was arched over my right knee which was head was bowed down,and I watched as water droplets fell from my jet black hair.I stood up slowly,and realized I cracked the concrete sidewalk beneath I knew my leather high-heeled boots weren't scratched.

I looked over my shoulders and sighed..I'd have to search around for a meal.

I looked into a store window,seeing me on the other side.I had very pale skin,almost eyes changed color when I was turned...they now were a light full leather suit fit all my curves,showing every little curve I had.I suppose it was sexy to others,but I were for many purposes.

I was a very odd ,thats what I I soon figured out when I was a newborn all my human memories were faded away and filled with ones of my vampire life.I was alone now too...I didn't know who changed me and I sure in the hell couldn't go back to my human I didn't even remember anything from my human life.

I walked around at least for hours..these people I found didn't please me.I was a picky eater and I wanted my blood I found the right person..a guy in his mid-twenties and looked as if he was made of money.I could tell by the fabric of his clothes.

I slowly but seductively walked over to the young guy,sliding my hand onto his shoulder and whispering into his ear. "You want a good time?"

The guy turned around quickly with a alarmed face,but soon was grinning when he looked me over. "Well sure..but depends on what you can provide.."

I gave a sexy laugh and put my hand down to his now hard on.I gently squeezed it and nibbled his ear. "Hmmm well it just depends on what kind of guy you are!"

We were soon latched onto each other like bees on lips were never separated,until I started moving my kisses down his jaw-ine then to his neck.I listened to him moan out as I kissed his neck..if only he knew.I soon started sucking and before he could say word I sunk my long,elegantly curved fangs into his neck.I listened to his screams turn to gurgles and soon his heartbeat falter.I sucked him dry,leaving him on the ground of his home.I quickly got up and ran out the door,not looking back.

Amara never looked back.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I finally arrived to the place I was looking for ever since I got was a place where a vampire could find anything about vampire on their creator;their .

I wanted to find out who made want to find my creator thrived through my veins,pulsed to the cold heartbeat of mine.I wanted to know why my creator abandoned me,and why they wanted to create 't any vampire want to know?

Today I decided to wear something less bad-ass.I wore something the humans liked to call skinny jeans,they were black;I wore a shirt that showed my bely and my tied around my neck and alittle of my back;just plain black as of course I wore my high-heeled leather jet black,long,shiny hair was left down and I had my black sunglasses over my me,I had mild sensitivity to sunlight...odd enough I suppose.

I knew I would be bombarded with guards asking for a on cue...swords were directed at my neck and heart.I could only guess..japanese ninja's.A few swords were wooden ninjato's and a few were hardcore iron spoke up in english. "Pass..were pass?"

I opened my mouth and retracted my lovely fangs.I watched as some jumped back and soon they moved out of my way.I wasn't sure it would work but my impulse was the correct move for these guards.I gave a cock grin...I wanted those weapons.

I grabbed one quickly by the neck and soon broke his neck in under 2 one ninja came forward to stop me,they knew oh so well that they could easily die.I took the wooden ninjato and the steel Katana,and then the sheaths to both.I put them on my back and soon left the area and into the building.I'm sure half the ninja's there just shit maybe they were curious to my ability to stay in the sun.

As I entered the building...I was surprised by the architecture.I expected it to be more...ancient and grim it only looked like a big library with high tech computers and a few exactly what I unlike what I expected,there were many vampires here.I never knew vampires were so into vampire history!But thats how much I knew of the world I lived in.

All the people here were beautiful!I was amazed at the beauty filling the atmosphere!The golden brown skin of some lit the are and then the bright green and occasionally red eyes of some shined like forbidden jewels.

I wasn't actually paying attention to where I was going,and this caused me to bump into someone.

I glanced at him from where I landed onto the ground,he appeared to hold himself as if he was had brown hair that was sorta swayed one was wearing a black shirt and a leather jacket;I could also tell that he was well built for what his age might have been.I also noticed that he had a golden necklace in a shape of a V.

I continued to look at this he put his hand out,I hesitantly grabbed it and allowed him to help me up. "I'm very sorry..I didn't mean to knock you down."

I looked away from the searing glance he was boring into my light blue eyes. "Um its ok."

I felt his hand move my head to face his face.I knew he was looking me over. "Do I know you?Whats you're name vampire?"

I held in my breathe has his touch burned my skin. "My name is Amara..and I don't think you know me.I don't know let me go..."

The guy gave me a look. "Are you sure you don't know me.I'm Alec from the look oddly familiar Amara."

I I was getting visions of being held like a baby in someone's arm.I was watching myself being attacked..and I got a moment's glimpse of my creator... my mind came back and I realized I was under concrete.

I pushed up,dumping all the blocks of concrete off of me.I looked around and realized I did it again.I had this habit of blowing things up.I wasn't used to it I didn't harm anything.I noticed everyone gathering around all looked alarmed and some even looked scared.

I looked over and saw the Alec move over to me.I couldn't move from the spot because I had a impossibly huge concrete brick on my legs.I felt numbness and abit of pain,from that I knew my legs were broke;both of them.I looked over to the closest mirror and I saw myself dusty and I had many cuts on my back,sides,and my I felt a shard of rock in my was all painful..and due to the fact that I couldn't control my stupid issue.

Alec grew closer and started lifting the huge rock off of me.I tried moving my legs but I couldn't.I didn't know vampires could get injured..but shows how much I know!Alec then sat down by me and cradled me in his took the rock out of my stomache and put pressure on the wound.I saw that my blood was actually a metallic blue!I gave a laugh and this caused pain everywhere in me.

Alec gave me a scowl. "This isn't funny vampire!You need blood but I don't think human blood can sustain you're wounds."After saying this he retracted his fangs and watched as he cut open his put it to my mouth and I began drinking the blood.

It was unlike anything I had ever better than human blood,much more exotic tasting and it sent chills through the parts of my body that I could was odd!It was unlike I ever tasted...like heroine for a drug addict.I wanted more.

Alec finally pulled his wrist back and looked at me. "Let me try your blood vampire..so I can know you."What he did next caused me to moan,which surprised lips skimmed over my bare belly and to my wound that was bleeding slowly felt good as he sucked on my stomache,it fet oh so enough,to my dismay,he puled away.I watched as the wound heal,I suppose he added his venom to heal it. "Vampire,I do know night four years ago..I am your creator."

I stopped breathing and glared at I knew my face couldn't hide the hurt I felt. "Why?!"

He picked me up bridal style. "Not here,lets go somewhere else and talk this over."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Alec carried me to a random but nice maids came up and tried to pry me away from Alec but they didn't carried me to what seemed to be his laid me on the bed and it was very very soft and maids were in and out changing my clothes and wrapping my wounds.I was in what seemed to be one of Alec's black room was very dark yet and there I'd see something in the color of flame red.

Alec sat by me and placed a hand on my leg,which still had no feeling. "Do you feel ok?"

I would have shook his hand off but I wasn't able to. "No I am not.I'm crippled and now I find out that YOUR my creator!"I grabbed something nearby that was very hard and threw it at him.

Alec sighed. "Stop throwing things vampire.I can explain if you let me!"

I found random objects and began throwing anything I could at him. "Why!Why!Why did you leave me."

Alec growled and sat on top of me,placing my hands over my head.I squirmed but I couldn't get him off of me. "My sister Jane wanted me to I told her I wouldn't attack an innocent person on a finally dragged me out and brought me to a random were we saw picked you out and forced me has a power to torture anyone with her I gave in and attacked finally left and I cradled you.I couldn't leave you to die..so I decided to turn now you're this..."

I looked away from his stare. "Why didn't you come back?You left me to be alone and not knowing..even I know that."

He sighed, "Vampire..I'm royalty,I couldn't just last year I demanded to live on my then I found you today.I was aching to find you...since I made you,I'm tied to you."He rubbed the side of my face.

I growled. "Quit calling me vampire..my name is I don't want to be tied to 're a lame ass who left me for dead pretty much."

Alec sighed and brought my face to his..way to close for me. "Don't you get it,your something better you like it you can't deny like being a I know that those four years,you wanted to find out who I coursed through your veins young Amara."

I huffed. "So..now that I found you and know..I can leave!"

Alec laughed. "Well it will be exchanged blood...so we are tied you leave you'll come back."

I gave a sarcastic laugh. "FUck,that is the biggest load of shit I have ever can't be my..my soul-mate or blood-mate,whatever!"

Alec smiled. "See if this changes you're mind."

He lowered his head and soon had his lips pressed to lips were gentle and soft,and I felt his tongue slowly go into first I tried to fight it off,but after awhile I invited his tongue body wanted this..and somehow I wanted let go off my hands and placed them around my neck,and my hands ran through his hair.

**FUCK!**

He was right....I wanted him and I couldn't leave I would give him hell!

**DISCLAIMER!!!!AND AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I do not own some of these characters in here.I do own a few that I created but otherwise I do not own!!!!**

**I hope you like my will get better and longer once I have time and everything!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THESE CHARACTERS..JUST THE PLOT AND A FEW CHARACTERS I MADE!**

**Chapter 2**

Alec pulled away and gave me a cheeky grin. "See..I knew you liked it!"

I gave a sly grin back. "Naw,I have kissed way better things in my four years!I'm pretty sure humans kiss better than you.I mean come on,that couldn't even turn on a fly let alone me!"I scoffed and looked away.

Alec growled and got off of went over to the window and ruffled his hair. "Are you always this difficult?"

I laughed. "I'm not being difficult..you're just a bad kisser."Soon all my senses weren't working and everything was I saw the light again and I could hear,smell,and everything else.I gasped for air..I felt as if I died over again.

Alec was in the corner looked abit pissed off. "See what I can do?I could cause immense torture...and when I'm mad,its even more hell."

It actually scared the hell out of me!But hopefully I didn't show it on my face. " You don't scare me."

Alec's laughter seemed cruel in a way. "Vampire you just don't understand!I am Volturi!"

"Don't know what that is...only the night world."

Alec smiled. "Well the council and Redferns were demolished!The Volturi took see the Volturi are an ancient and powerful coven of vampires,something like royalty in humans..we operate from the city Volterra, deal swiftly and decisively with anything we consider a threat to our city,or to the vampire protect vampires existence in destroy anyone who attempts to overthrow us or our want vampires with extraordinary gifts to help protect our ways."He moved by the bed. "So you see vampire...you should be afraid..I could kill you right now,but I can't."

I scoffed. "Oh why is that?"

"Because of your gift."

Oh no..not the blow-up-things disorder of mine. "Thats nothing special."

"Oh yes it can be used for our benefit!"He gave me a evil guy was starting to turn me off...I wasn't so sure he was my "soul-mate+ or "blood-mate".Though he did make me.."I can take you to Volterra,and they can see you're new power!And you can join us!There's something about you..."

I so wanted to leave! "Let me go!I don't want to join anything!"I felt life come back to my legs,this caused me to be I felt different as stronger,maybe because I had his blood mixed with mine.

Alec sighed. "I'm could,but I'm afraid I don't want to."

What he didn't know was that I could also move things with my mind;I knew I had that gift ever since I was made into a he said something,I jerked my head to the left and it sent him flying into the wall.I jumped up but fell on the floor,not used to walking.I heard the wall crumble as he got out and soon I felt him grab my legs and turn me over,without sudden thought I blew him off of me and sent him flying into the roof.I hurried and got up.I went to the window and jumped out,landing perfectly on the ground.I looked around and then ran.

I ran for my I thought I might like Alec and I believed him about the blood-mate thing,but I didn't I wanted him like I thought I did,then I would go I didn't,I away from this Alec..away from my creator.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I was laying in a alley,in the darkness away from the human world.I realized my clothes were ripped here and there and I had my blue blood dried up on places off me.I tried going back to my place,but there was people there,wrecking through it;I guess searching for me.

I was lucky that the cold didn't affect me.I could feel abit of coldness,but it wasn't such a big I did feel abit weird was going on inside of me,something unexplainable...but at ti mes it hurt;in my heart,my brain,my lungs, at the moment,I was laying in the alley in agony.I cried out,but I knew it wasn't loud enough for the humans to hear.I was suffering in the hands of the unknown.I felt as if I was heading to the deep end,and there was no pain was lasting longer that the others had.

I felt so alone...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ash's P.O.V

Going back to see Mary-Lynette dead from old age didn't affect me like it should have.I knew it had been forever,I redeemed myself,but I wasn't there for her when she soul-mate spark in me for her had died that day she died.I was hoping it wasn't true,thats why I went looking for her,to make sure she was still it was true.

Also finding out that she luckily got married and had kids,and that she kept me as a bad dream,or a relieved me abit that she died having a family and a me going away was a good thing for I was Ash Redfern...a guy who lost his soul-mate,a guy who's family was over-throwed by the "Volturi".I was hopeless and not so invincible now.I bet Quinn wasn't doing so well,even if he had Rashel with him.

I had no idea where I was,because I had been wondering around for i knew was that I was in a dark alley,a very long dark alley.I heard little cries,I sniffed the air...vampire....but something was wrong.I started running to the cries and soon found a black haired girl lying on the was curled in a ball,shaking and crying.I shook her but it didn't seem to phase her.I knew she was weak,but I wasn't sure what was wrong with her.

I noticed her clothes were torn and she had dried vampire blood on her.I knew I couldn't leave her here,plus she was really jet black hair seemed to go down to her waist,and it seemed to pop out from against her pale whit skin.I pried open an eye and noticed it was a light blue,but also blood-shot.

I picked her up bridal style,not knowing where I could take the idea hit me to some very trustworthy vampires...I'd be going to Forks,Washington.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I arrived at their mansion,reminding me that I hadn't been here in awhile.I yelled through my thoughts,knowing Edward would here them or one of the vampires here would hear an extra inhuman my thoughts,little Renesmee answered the little voice ringing. "Ash!Nice to see you...we've been Alice,Grandpa Carlisle,Daddy and mommy are in the kitchen."

Nessie led me to the kitchen,and I saw them all standing kitchen table was now a hospital examining nodded. "Set her there may leave if you wish."He snapped the white latex loves on.

I shook my head. "No..I'll stay,I'm curious."Plus I had been nurturing her for the week I had been traveling here...she was like...mine in a way.I also couldn't leave her here without knowing she was ok.

I noticed Edward nod his head in agreement to my Alice left and Edward went with Nessie,Bella decided to stay just in case the girl woke.I watched as Carlisle did things with different tools to Carlisle called Edward back in. "From what I can tell,she was created by blood is mixed...her blood that is much like Edward's or Alice's...she has gifts;the there is Alec's blood in her system.I guess he tried to heal her,telling from the old wounds I see on her I can see from her brain tissue,her legs were immobilized for short her blood mixed with Alec's foreign blood is causing them to fight against it's causing her immense is only four years old,vampire wise,about eighteen before she was all I can tell you...when she wakes up,you can ask her what happened.

"But it'd be best if you let her ,could you get her a change of clothes...and take her to the spare bedroom."Bella nodded and picked up the girl and carried her off upstairs.

Carlisle looked over at me as he placed his white hospital coat down. "Ash..where did you find her?"

I scratched my head. "Umm..in an alley??"

Carlisle rubbed his chin. "You realize she is important in some way?"

"Nope..I just thought I'd help her.I couldn't leave her there,ya know?"

Carlisle nodded her head. "Well her blood..its different from Edward's for example,but the vampire's blood is the same,even the gifted her's is way different...its hard to is just different but you found her hmm?"

I nodded. "So when do you think she'll wake?"

"Maybe later tonight or it depends on when the two bloods stop fighting and combine ..she'll be very powerful.I wonder her gifts.."

I watched as Carlisle left the kitchen.I sighed and decided to wait for this mystery girl to wake.

¬Ash

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Regular P.O.V

I wasn't for sure if I was dreaming..could vampires dream?I heard voices around me,other heartbeats too.I wasn't in deep sleep for awhile,so I tried to listen to the then something stung my arm and I was in a deep sleep once more.

I awoke in a room that wasn't was gold,with huge floor length windows on two of the walls,but the curtains were closed.I sat up and watched as the black silk covers fell definitely wasn't my smelled different too.I realized the pain was gone and I sighed in relief.I got up and went to the mirror,realizing I was wearing a long silk red sleeves were long,but the top had holes made into was sorta low cut,but not showing much hair was brushed out and hung over my shoulders,looking like a black red of the gown and balck of my hair went well with my pale white skin.

I heard something outside and then saw as a very pretty woman walked had brown,red almost,hair that was messed up in a sexy way;gold eyes;pale yet creamy skin;and red glossy wore black tight,hip hugging pants;with a regular lose,plain white shirt. "Hey there..you're up!I'm Bella.."

¬ A very pretty picture of Bella as a vampire!

She had a sweet,young but motherly voice. "H-hi...where am I?"

She smiled. "Well I shouldn't be the one to explain."She put out her hand, "Here,take my hand and I'll lead you downstairs to the rest."I was faultering.."You can trust me youngling.."

Youngling?I gently took her hand and let her take me down the many I got down,I realized there were about nine others in what seemed the living was a short one with brownish black pixie styled hair,she was holding a hand of the male with long curly brown-blonde hair;who looked slightly there was a blonde who was very beautiful,god-like with a big burly there was another female with long wavy brown hair and had a very motherly look to her,she was hugging a man that had blonde hair and looked like a there was a child with pretty brown curls by a man that had un-tamed brown hair,the father..they looked my eyes fell onto the one in the corner with ash blond hair,his eye color seemed to change.

I noticed that they all had this gold eye color I had never seen Bella woman went to stand by the child and blonde guy and his mate came forward to woman came to my side and hugged male spoke. "Hello there my dear..how was you're rest?I'm Carlisle Cullen,the leader of this vampire clan..besides Ash,the guy in the corner."I looked over at Ash.

The woman next to me squeezed me tighter. "I'm Esme,the mother of all these people,technically."She smiled sweetly.

The short pixie girl hopped over to me. "I'm Alice,I saw you coming;I have visions!"She pulled the uneasy male towards me."This is Jasper,he is the one keeping you controls emotional atmospheres."She hugged me then backed off.

The beautiful blonde and her mate boldly walked up. "I'm Rosalie."

The bug man smiled at me. "I'm Emmett!"He reminded me off a child.

Next Bella walked over with the child and man. "You know me,Bella."She smiled.

The guy looked over at me and looked me over,as if he was reading cocked a smile. "Not quite,I'm reading you're mind.I read minds,some peole I can't.I'm Edward."He gave the little girl a nudge.

She put her hand to my hand and soon my head was filled with images,clearly from her showed me a memory of her answering the doo rand the Ash guy holding me bridal she showed me the birth of her and what she took her hand off of mine. "I'm Renesmee..I can project images into peoples mind with a touch."

The all backed off abit,maybe giving me space to recollect my the blonde Ash guy came over to now his eyes were a light blue,like mine. "I'm Ash Redfern..I saved you."

I gasped,he was a Redfern!But Alec said he was destroyed,or the Redferns!Edward answered for me. "Him and his cousin and sisters are the only true Redferns alive,besides Quinn who was made by Hunter."

Ash looked a tad bit sad. "Yeah...and now the Volturi control the vampire world."

I flinched at the name Volturi. "I..was told that.."

Carlisle moved his head up,signaling the others to sit gently lead me to a white sofa and sat me down next to Bella and Esme. "Please..tell us you're name..and if you want..what happened."

I looked down,I was scared to talk about it.i used to be a badass,but now after what I learned,it weakened me. "My name is Amara.."

Carlisle nodded. "You can tell us..I'm sure Ash would like to leave,but he wants to know what happened and make sure you're ..tell her."

Ash was leaned up against the wall,arms his eyes went black as he spoke. "I found you in a alley,crying in 're clothes were ripped and you had dried up vampire blood on you.I couldn't leave you there so I brought you the way I nurtured you so you wouldn't be weak."

I shuddered as I remembered being in the alley.I sighed and and cleared my voice. "I..I was made four years ago.I had been searching for my creator.I was alone and wanted answer,so I finally learned that there was a place where I could learn vampire history;I thought I could learn something I got there and inside..thats when I knocked into ..helped me up,but then I had a flashback and I blew some concrete thing blow caused some to fall on me and I guess broke my legs and Icouldn't move,I was losing blood Alec gave me his blod and took some of took me back to his place and held me "hostage".He kissed me and said we were tied together.I wanted to leave then he started threatening me and telling me about what happened to me and about the I moved him woth my mind and blew him up,I think.I ran as far as I could.I didn;t go back home because they were searching for I wondered,but I was always in pain.

"I laid in an alley one night because the pain got so bad and I wake up here."I was tense and Esme and Bella held my hands.

Carlisle shook his head. "How could the Volturi let Alec slip out and create a vampire,they'd never allow.I'm not sure you two are bonded as lovers,to you are tied..he is you're you're gifts..I'd like to see those the reason of you're pain is because you and Alec exchanged blood is very powerful royal blood..so mixed in with you gifted blood,its fighting to combine with should only last for at least two days..you will ultimately be much strongerand you're gifts much you'd beable to withstand Alec's sensory powe rand his sister's,Jane,inflicting pain.A theory..but you may have a mixture of their powers since they are related,and since you two exchanged blood."

Their powers seemed..evil.I wouldn't want theirs powers! "So I can't go back to my place?Or to the state I was in?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Knowing the Volturi..they'd have their tracker watching the house and likely places they think you'll show up no,it wouldn't be a good idea."

Esme held my hand tighter. "Your welcome to stay here with us,we have enough room for you I'm sure everyone would love you're company!Ash your welcome to stay as well."

Ash shook his head,but I would actually take this offer. "I'd like to stay..but I have no clothes to wear.."

Alice jumped up and dragged me with her. "I have thousands of clothes!Lets go pick something!Wanna go drive afterwards..look around town?"

I smiled as she dragged me an hour of looking through clothes,I chose red and black was gothic looking and just caught my I put it on,I realized it looked great on me,what with the pale white skin and blue eyes.I decided to leave my hair alone and put on eyeliner.

299793_ ¬Amara's dress,this isn't Amara though.

Alice watched me as I stepped out of the changing gave me a wink. "Its sexy!And the way ASh was looking at you,I'm sure he'll definitely look at you."

I had to double take that one. "Alec.. doesn't look at me like barely knows me..plus he saved me,doesn't mean he likes me!"

Alice smiled. "I see the future..well of someone changes their mind,they change their seems to me,the one I see isn't going to change."She winked and pushed me out of the huge closet.

As we stepped downstairs,I noticed everyone looking at soon they all smiled warmly at me,but Ash...he was looked over at him then at me and nodded and brought me towards Ash. "Actually..Ash will take you around."

I looked back at her and then at stood up and walked me to the door.I looked back at Alice and she nodded with a to soon,the pain came back,and I blacked out.

I awoke lying on the floor in someone's arms.I looked up saw that Ash was holding ,Esme,and Jasper were by me.I'm sure Jasper was making me feel calm,making everyone feel took my hand and helped me up. "Are you ok?"

I nodded my head wincing abit. "Yeah but that was shorter than the others."

"Thats good,the bloods are starting to you two get back..I want you to lay down and tomorrow we will test you strength,speed,and have fun but be careful!"He opened the door for us and we went out.

Emmett was driving a black lamborghini into the jumped out and hand Ash the heys. "Easy now..this is her car."He winked at me and then ran back into the mansion.

We got into the car and then started driving off.I looked over at Ash,is eyes now a light green. "Are you always this quiet?"Ash let out a laugh. "I'm glad I am amusing.."

Ash silently laughed and then looked at me from the side. "Sometimes."

"Is Carlisle and Esme always parent like?"I poked for answers.

He nodded his head. "Yes and Alice is always used to be tensed but now that Bella is a vampire he is more and Emmett..are very...sexual,but caring!Emmett is like a big is quiet,and Renesmee is a good 'll meet Jacob and the werewolves soon."

Well that answered most of my questions. "Ash...why did you help me?"

Ash fidgeted with the steering wheel. "Because I had lost my soul-mate..and I wondered around because I had no purpose.I found you while wondering and I couldn't leave you I thought you were...really pretty.."

That shocked me. "Well...do you still love her?"

"Mary-Lynette..my ex no,I mean I left her right after we found out we were soul-mates.I used to be bad so I told her I'd go and make myself good it took me longer than expected,especially since the Volturi/Redfern was over fifty years since I last seen her...and I felt one day the soul-mate bond I had to check to make sure she was still alive..but when I went to find her,I found out she was dead and that she had a is good,I didn't want her to waste a good life.I bet she made me a bad dream or some kind of hope never coming back.."

I touched his arm. "I'm very sorry why didn't you change her?

"Because we both agreed to not change her into an let her live her life.I'm sure now I can go out with other girls and not worry about wanting her or anything.I really don't feel sad or anything,just happy that she had a life."

"Do you think you could ever have another soul-mate or something?"

Ash shrugged. "Possibly,I'm not sure though."He looked over at me and gave a small smile. "You're so young vampire.I can tell by you're eyes that you haven't seen much of the world."

I growled, "Why does everyone call me vampire,its Amara!And just because I'm a young vampire doesn't mean I know nothing.I'm starting to know alot actually!And I can fight really well too."

Ash laughed. "Sorry..Amara,didn't mean to push you're buttons."

I shook my head and smiled. "It's fine."

Ash pulled the car into a was a pretty scene,the night sky with all the stars. "Well driving is no fun so lets just hang out and talk."

I gave him a questioning look. "About what?"

Ash sighed. "Well to be honest..I'm a very lonely I can't help but be alittle bad."

I rolled my eyes. "Um ok...and why are you saying this?"

Ash shrugged. "For future references."

I shook my head. "Your weird Ash,but thats ok."I smiled at him,but then winced as I felt pain in my stomache

His smile went away and son was replaced with a worried one. "Well lets get you back to Carlisle..so you can get enough so you can get over the pain."

I nodded my head and leaned back in the down caused the pain to hurt less.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I didn't get much sleep,the pain was so was in and out of the room all night,checking my vital signs.I knew by his facial expressions that the pain would soon me they were right...by morning I hadn't had a single pang of pain in at least a few hours.

I changed into some black jogging pants and a grey tank top.I figured if we were going to test me,then I might as wear something I can move around in easily.I made sure I wore a training bra underneath,just in case I got to hot and wanted to take off my shirt.I ran downstairs and outside,noticing that all the guys were shirtless and in jogging pants and all the girls were in training bra's and shorts.

Emmett came over to me and grinned. "Come on!take you're shirt off,be like everyone!it's ok to show some skin girl!"

I giggled but complied. I quickly took the shirt off and looked I could blush,I would training bra was hot pink with black outer-lining.I looked over at Ash as he stretched,watching the way his well-toned muscles stretched with it was cloudy,so no one had to panic with their sensitivity to light.

Carlisle clapped his hands. "Alright..this is how I settled the and Jasper will test you're and Edward you're and Bella you're and Esmee...they'll choose what to I will watch you and study you."

I nodded my and Jasper came from both attacking very fast,but I blocked most of their Emmett punched me in a rock wall that was abit farther away.I jumped down from the rocks and caused it to crack,I ran towards him like it didn't phase grabed my arms but I jumped up and put his head between my legs,twisting him over.I got on top of him and pretended to kill him. "1-0"

emmett laughed but then charged at grabbed me by the waist and threw me down into the ground,causing a huge crater like hole in it.I jumped out and grabbed him by the throat.I flipped him onto his back and sat on him,pretending to kill him. "2-0"I helped him up and felt him clap my back.

Carlisle smiled and started writing in a moved his head towards Alice and we were running different places in a certain amount of all those times I smoked them,even Edward..who was suppose to be the fastest one of them all.

Then I went towards Bella and nodded her head. "I'll project a force field and I want to see how hard you hit me.I'll be wanting to make sure you don't hit hard which usually ."

I concentrated I moved a boulder her way and made it hit the force field,it blew up and smashed everywhere.I watched as Bella staggered and nodded for me to continue.I began to try and blow up her force field,most of them caused her to stagger ,Bella sat down..to tired to continue.

Carlisle seemed very shocked by this. "Ok..now try those on Ash,then try to take away his senses,then inflict pain..you'll just have to stare."

Ash got in front of me,and I saw him smirk.I looked down at my training bra,and noticed the top part was slightly ripped.I shrugged then put total concentration on my task.I lifted my arm and made a choking motion with my hand.I watched as Ash grabbed for his throat,and I ws tempted to stop but I didn't.I lifted him up in the air and threw him into the got back up and I blew him farther. "Alright can I stop now?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No,try those two things and then you can."

I sighed and watched as Ash got up and came forward.I watched as his metallic blue blood slowly swelled out of his many cuts.I cleared my mind,then looked at Ash.I tried to take away his senses but I coudn' after thirty minutes of trying that,I moved on to the inflicting pain.I looked at Ash and imagined him in pain.

Soon Ash was on his knee's crying out in pain.I knew Bella was trying to put her shield up,but somehow I got past it.I finally stopped doing that to Ash,I couldn't to that to him anymore.I ran over to him and picked him up,cradling him in my lap.I moved the hair out of his face,and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Are you okay Ash?"

He moaned but then opened his eyes and gave me a tiny smile. "I'll be 't worry so much."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Very well Amara..you seem very strong and very fast;your powers just finished off my amazement!Seem's you have Jane's power,and much stronger could never get past Bella's force field."He looked around at everyone. "Though it's only twelve,I think most of you deserve rest,go on and have some you all later."

Everyone ran inside the house,leaving me and Ash outside hadn't moved from my lap. "Want me to help you to you're room?"

Ash gave a pained laugh. "I don't have a room.."He stopped laughing.

I put my hand on his rib and felt that one was cracked. "God I hurt you!Let me help you to my room.."

I picked him up,amazed by my strength,and carried him to my room.I laid him on my bed and turned out the lights.I went over to him and looked over his now healing cuts.I felt his rib,it wasn't healing as fast.I retracted my fang and cut the skin on my wrist,and put it to Ash's mouth. "Go ahead."

Ash gently grabbed my wrist and began actually felt way better than it had when Alec did this.I leaned my head back and moaned.I noticed Ash stopped drinking.I looked down at him,noticing the confused look on his face. "You moaned"


End file.
